I'll be back by Nine
by 4'QuaTro'4
Summary: It was an ordinary day in SGH, everything was fine until someone decides to go A.W.O.L..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Grey's Anatomy you like it.

The title may change after awhile. Please review and tell me what you think.

~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Meredith, Meredith" said a woman's voice, interrupting her slumber. She tried to Ignore it.

"Meredith, Meredeth"

"Cristina! What?" She said, irritation audible in her voice

"Wake up, you're late for rounds"

"Oh shit!" at that she hurriedly stood up, fixed her hair and clothes, then run out of the on call room leaving Cristina smiling to herself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Dr. Grey, nice of you to join us." Said a man smiling. "Ok, so which one of your interns would like to present?"

"I will be presenting Dr. Shepherd instead of them ." Making Derek's head look up from reading the chart.

"Ok then. Dr. Grey start"

" Male, 37, post of blah blah blah……." To Derek this was all he could hear, he hadn't been able to concentrate this days. All he was thinking of lately was Meredith and her hair, her intoxicating smell, her body--.

"Dr. Shepherd? Dr. Shepherd are you ok?" Meredith asked noticing him wondering off in his head. Again.

"Oh, I'm fine, fine" I'm just thinking about you that's all, he added in his head. Then he popped up that Mcdreamy smile of his.

"Dr. Grey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Motioning her to the door

She started walking, then her interns started following her.

"Alone" he said eying the interns, then shaking his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Derek, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. I just haven't seen you much. That's all." he suppressed his urge to kiss her then and there.

"Well that can be arranged" she sad with a seductive voice.

"Huh, really now? And when can that be?" he said playing along with her as his eyes now roaming around her body.

"If you're going to be a good boy, then maybe tonight" she said teasing him.

She went back inside the room leaving him hanging.

The rest of the morning was quiet, just another boring morning.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Izzie, Alex, George and Cristina were all sited together in one table. Izzie and Alex were bantering or rather arguing and so were George and Cristina. Meredith made her way to them as she sat on the chair in between George and Izzie they looked at her then went back to what they were doing.

"Ok, what happened?" she said with curiosity

" Nothing" they said in unison then all started to talking at the same time. Iz was complaining about Alex, while Alex trying was to defend himself, and then George was whining about Cristina.

"Shut up!Now let's all calm down and eat" the stopped for awhile and then started talking again.

"I said Shut up, can't you see you're making a scene." They all looked around and saw people looking at them. After which they all decided to stop and started to eat.

After what seemed to be the quietest and longest fifteen minutes they have spent together. They all looked like they wanted to get out off that table as soon as possible.

"I just remembered, I have to uhm go do something" George said, bolting, not waiting for a response

"I aah have to go too." Iz said avoiding their eyes then left

"Got to go" was Alex's line before he left

Now it was just Cristina and Meredith. Cristina not wanting to talk about it, muttered things about a patient and something else she had to do, left the table as well.

"Finally" Meredith told herself as she was finishing her lunch. She was now deep in though that Derek was on his way to her table.

"Why is my favorite resident eating alone?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe her friends were too busy fighting to sit with her until she finished!" she said still annoyed at the four who just left.

Realizing who she was talking to, her head shot up to where Derek, who was looking at her with amusement.

"Sorry, here" she said as she pulled the chair next to her. She was now lightening up.

"What for?" he said peeling off the cover of his sandwich and opening his water bottle

"For venting off on you" she was amazed at what he can do to her just by simply sitting there."You really are a nut health aren't you" she said

"Am not! Though you should try it sometimes."

"So what happened here?" he said trying to divert the conversation back to her.

"Oh, , what if we don't wait until tonight?" a smile playing on her face. She was distracting him. And he had no objections.

"What about we go--" and as she was saying it her pager goes off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** Ok, that's it for know. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the next chap. Tell me what you think about it.

Oh and A.W.O.L means absence/absent without leave.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_What about we go--" and as she was saying it her pager goes off._

"What is it?" Derek said impatient because he wanted to hear the rest of her sentence

"Its Cristina, there's a trauma coming in and they need me" she said a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, can't it wait?" and as he said those words his pager went off as well. His hopes went down the drain.

"We better get going, there might be someone in need of your skillful hands" she said now teasing him

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Cristina, Cristina" she said as she catches up to her "What do we have?"

"There were multiple collisions downtown, and your father was in it" she wanted to sound detached as possible

"Wait, can you repeat that. Coz I taught you just said my father was in it" she said wanting that what she heard was wrong

"Yah, that's what I said. I just wanted to give you a heads up"

"Ok thanks" unsure of what to say "Have you told Lexie yet?" concern heard on her voice

"Not yet, you can tell her if you want"

"Ok, I'll go do that know" she hurried away to find her sister

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Lexie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yah, sure. What's it about?"

"It's about Thatcher, he's been in an accident"

"Oh my God! Is he ok? What's his condition? Where is he?" pain clear in her voice

Her eyes were now read, threatening to burs into tears.

"I don't if he's ok, all I know is that he's in trauma 1. Let's go there now, that's if you like to?"

"Yeah, ok"

As they were entering Bailey stood in front of them and said "And where do you think you're going?"

"We just want to see him"

"Visitors aren't allowed yet. Both of you take the rest of the day off will you. I don't need you loitering around here. Are we clear?" she said with a strong voice accompanied by the stare

"But---"

"Na ah, no buts. Now go. Go home, get some sleep."

They hesitated, but decided to go. They didn't want to argue with Bailey

"I'll just say goodbye to Derek. Meet you in the parking lot"

"And I'll go say goodbye to Mark"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Derek,are you busy? Can I talk to you?"

"Yah, just wait for a sec"

"I'll wait outside"

She went outside and waited for him

"Mere, what's wrong? are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine, its Thatcher, he's been in an accident and he's here in Seattle Grace. And Bailey thinks we cant handle it so she told me and Lexie to take the rest of the day off. So now were headed home. And I just needed to tell you and now that I told you ---."

"Slow down, this obviously affects you more than you think. Calm down ok? Go home, relax. I'll tell you his condition when I go home okay?"

"Ok, Love you, bye"

"Love you too, take care"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They stayed at Meredith's house the rest of the afternoon. Waiting for any news, they stayed in the living room, sitting on the sofa until they fell asleep.

Derek arrived at the house with Mark and saw them, they didn't wake them up for they looked tired. The two got blankets and covered them careful not to wake them up. The two decided to go to the kitchen while the two were still asleep.

They were leaning by the counter, drinking beer when the two ladies entered.

"how long have you been here?"

"And why didn't you wake us up?"

"About thirty minutes ago or so, we didn't disturb you coz you looked tired"

"So Lex what do you say the two of us go somewhere for dinner? Just you and me" Mark said hopping kexie would say yes

"Sure, see you guys later"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Derek and Meredith were cuddling in the sofa.

Mere could feel something in the pocket Derek's jacket but didn't want to disturb the moment by asking. His hands were roaming around her body, and she enjoyed every touch. It was soothing, relaxing even.

"So, how's thatcher?"

"He just had four consecutive surgeries, but he's stable now"

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Well, the car he was in crashed into another car that crashed into another one that--, anyway a metal from the car nicked his small and big intestines then his lungs and his right arm was broken. But other than that his fine."

"aah"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice"

He left his jacket and headed to the kitchen

Meredith wanting to keep her head off Thatcher took Derek's jacket and put her hand in the pocket and took it out. It was a jewelry box. She opened it and saw the ring, the ring he was going to use to propose to her. A smile played on her face. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. She put it back quickly before Derek got back.

"You okay? Here." He handed her the glass of water

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to walk it off"

"ok, want me to come with you?"

"No, It's okay. You stay here and relax."

"Ok" They were now at the door he handed her coat and kissed her

"Bye, Love you"

"Love you too"

"I'll be back by nine"

"Ok, take care"

And she got out, she was smiling to herself. She was excited and scared about the ring at the same time.

She walked around and later decided to go back.

She was now in front of her house. Her phone rang. She looked at the number. It wasn't registered in her phone book. Who could be calling her? She decided to pick it up.

"Hello? whose this?"

"Hello Meredith,how are you? It would be a shame if you don't remember me"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N:** that's it for now to be continued. Who could the caller be?

Question: would you guys like mere to be pregnant or have a kid?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long interval, I've just been really busy with school stuff. So anyway Here's the next one. Sorry about the confusing conversations last time. Oh and I'll be introducing my OC in this chap.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Hello? whose this?"_

_"Hello Meredith,how are you? It would be a shame if you don't remember me"_

She was shocked at who it was but answered anyways."Oh, It's you. I'm fine, and of course I know you how would I ever forget. And how bout you, how have you been?

"I'm fine aswell, thanks for asking." the caller said.

"So, you calling means what? It must be bad, right?" Meredith said her voice now clear as her initial shock was gone

"Uhm, well yah, sort off." the caller said nervous about something

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's Sadie, she's been in an accident." said the caller worrying yet again about something

"Whaaat!? why didn't you tell me earlier, like a couple of sentences earlier!" mere now worried and sort off angry at the caller as well

"Sorry, I just didn't know how to break it to you."

"It's fine, so what happened?" mere's voice now more calm

"Uhm, I can't talk about it. And by now I guess you have some thoughts to how I'm involved in this. Right?" the caller's voice now a bit more relaxed

"Well, not really. My mind is still rapped around what happened to Sadie and now since you won't tell me how am I gonna know what happened to her."

"deth, it's not that I don't wanna tell you, it's just that I can't tell you over the phone"

"Is it really that bad? So how bout we meet then?"

"Sure, just what I was about to suggest. So same place? 15 mins?"

"Oh, so you're in town and just happen to forget to mention it. You planned this didn't you?and yah I'll be there"

"Bye Deth"

"Bye Xai"

She put her phone in her pocket, got her keys and hopped in the car. She forgot about Derek who was waiting for her at home. She also forgot that she said to him that she'd be home by nine. All because she was bothered by the phone call earlier, she thought that there's something going on, Xai didn't want to say something and that something only means one thing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Deth, over here."Xaiwas shouting as mere got out of her car.

"Coming" Mere made her way to her "Xaila Dei Marquez, so this is what it takes for us to meet again. huh?" She was looking at woman about 2 years older than her, she was beautiful and sexy and she has the whole office look thing.

"Nice to see you too Deth. And I think you should sit down for this" she said motioning on the empty space beside her.

"Ok, so what happened?"

"As I said on the phone Die's been in an accident. She was in some sort off car accident. I can't really discuss the details of what happened, but i can tell this. We believe that the accident wasn't an accident at all, it was a set up and I believe that they were trying to say something"

"uhm, so what does that mean for me? should I get worried and what we did wasn't it like a one time thing?"

"Yes, it was, for you that is. Die stayed with us and as for what that means, we don't really know yet. But I was sent here to get you. You understand what that means, right?"

"Yes, Xai I do, but don't I at least get to say good bye to them?"

"No, you can't. You can't even call them until we clear everything. Ok? Now give me your phone." she said

"Ok, here" she said handing her the phone.

She was now thinking about a lot of things, then she remembered about Derek and then she mentally head slapped herself.'How could I forget?' she asked herself in her head 'knowing Derek, he must be worried' she added to her earlier thought.

"Deth? you okay?" Xai said interrupting her mental head slapping

"Ah, yah I'm fine. So where is Die?"

"She's in Seattle Grace Hospital. We know or atleast think they won't try anything there"

"She's here in Seattle in the hospital I work at but I can't go see her. Right?" mere replied a bit annoyed

"yuhp, am sorry deth. Am just sent here to get you and not let you contact anyone"

They continued their conversation for another thirty minutes or so.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The front door was being opened and Derek stood up immediately "Mere is that you" he said as he hurried her was to the door. The door opened he saw it wasn't her it was Lexie and Mark. He looked at his watch, it was now an hour and a half after nine. He was thinking where could she be, he tried calling her phone but she didn't answer, she tried the hospital but she wasn't there, where the hell could she possibly. He went back to the sofa. Two hours ago they were sitting there, he saw his jacket and noticed something was off. He searched for the ring in the pockets and realized that it wasn't where he had put it, it was on the other side. Meredith must've seen it.

'Meredith must have seen the ring, and maybe that's why she isn't back yet. He scared her off.' Derek was thinking this to himself.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Anyways please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What!!?" said a voice shocked and was clearly angry " I was only gone for like, what a week? And he went back to that nurse?"

"Well, I didn't say they were back together. I just said that I saw them together" said the woman on the other side of the phone

"Die, I know you. Your just trying to sugar coat things for me."

"Deth, you know I don't do that"

"Oh, you know you do and stop it okay? Now what else have you heard or saw?" Meredith said knowingly

"ha ha, well I heard from a group of nurses that they're having dinner tonight."

"Really?and did you happen to hear where?"Meredith said while a plan was forming in her mind

"hmmm, I don't know the place but they said it's the usual"

"Ok, thanks. Now how are you? seriously?"

"Deth, I already told you, I'm fine. Though something has been bugging me ever since the start of this the start of this call"

"and what would that be?" Mere said curious at what her friend's gonna ask

"How you made this call? Weren't you prohibited to make any calls? or to make contact to anyone?"

"Yes, Xai did that, but this is a secure line and it's only for you, I can't call anyone else."

"Ahh, Well deth you know what?"

"What? mere replied

"Sucks to be you. hahaha" Sadie said teasing her friend

"Ha ha, very funny. Well its been nice talking to you, but I need to uhm go"

"Deth, don't do what I think you're gonna do. Okay?"

"Okay" I'm not gonna trick Xai into taking me to that restaurant where Derek would be at and do something to that nurse Meredith added in her head

"Seriously!don't do it" Die said knowing the mischievous side of Meredith

"Fine, I won't do the horrible parts. Now, bye Die" Meredith Hung up so that Die could no longer reprimand her

'Right, now I'm off to find Xia' Mere said to herself happily

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Die sighed as Mere hung up. She was in her room at the surgical floor of Seattle Grace Hospital where only half a year ago she watched as a group of interns with their resident come closer to her room.

"Hi Dr. Yang. Nice of you to visit me"

"You know were just doing our rounds miss Harris" Christina said dully

"Don't call me miss Harris. You can call me Sadie" She said happily

"And what happened that made you so joyful all of a sudden?" Christina said noticing Sadie's mood

"Nothing" Deth just called that's all and I told her about what her Mcdreamy was up too Sadie thought to herself

"uh huh, have you heard from Mere?"

"Nope, why ask me anyway, You're her person right?"she said lying straight to her face

"I asked because none of us has seen her or heard from her in a week, and I thought you might know something" she said unhappy of Sadie's previous answer

"aah, I see. well as I have said I haven't seen or heard from her"

"ok, how are you feeling today?" Christina said trying to divert the conversation

"I'm fine, My injuries doesn't hurt that much anymore and besides I have been here for like a week"

Christina didn't answer as she was deep in thought. 'Sadie has been here for a week, mere has been gone for a week. She showed up the same day Mere disappeared. Is there a connection? or am I just being paranoid?' she said to herself as she shook her head

"Christina? Is there something wrong?" Sadie asked bringing her back

"There's nothing wrong. Now if you would excuse us" she gestured to her interns"we would now get to the rest of our patients"

Sadie watched as they left the room and then sighed 'that was a close one'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hi"

"So what bring you here in this time of the day?"

"Why can't a friend visit a friend in this time of the day?"

"If its you Deth, I would have to say no, but for someone else maybe yes"

"Ouch, that actually hurts Xai, specially coming from you." Mere said to the woman the sat down beside her

"You know I didn't mean it, so what do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you if we can eat in a restaurant tonight? I just want a different kind of food?"

"Hmm, the food has been the same for three days, but I know you're up to something Deth. I just don't know what it is" Xai always had sensed when Deth or Die was up to something.

"So, does that mean yes? and I just really want to have a change, just for tonight. Is that bad?"

"mmm, oh okay. What could possible go wrong? right? we have men guarding us." Xai agreed to mere although not believing that she was up to nothing

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**A/N: **That's it for know, coz I'm getting sleepy and if I'm sleepy I cant right properly.

So, like it? hate it? tell me what you think of the chap.

Then what should happen on the next, like say what would mere do when she sees Derek and Rose at dinner

oh and I'll try to update again tomorrow or the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's characters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_It was beautiful, sunny morning. Everything was great, like nothing can possibly go wrong. As Meredith was in her kitchen, drinking her coffee by the counter, she heard a knock on the door. And as she made her way to the door, she wondered who could it be? Who could be visiting her this wonderful day? And as she approached the door she knew who it was, Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd, the one and only._

_She opened the door to greet him only to find out he wasn't alone. A familiar looking woman and little girl that looked like she was about four tears old was standing behind him. She was totally shocked yet she kept her smile on.  
_

_"Hello Meredith, it's nice to see you again." Derek said to the shocked Meredith_

_"Hi, it's nice to see you too. Come in." Meredith said gesturing the to go in_

_The three went in, Meredith led them to the living room in silence. _

_"So, can I get you anything? Drinks? Snacks? Anything at all?" _

_"Thanks, but we just ate so were still full" Derek answered for the three of them_

_"Are you sure?" as she sat on the one sitter sofa  
_

_"Yup, anyways how have you been?"_

_"Oh, I'm fine. How bout' you?" she said as she looked from the woman to the kid and to Derek_

_"Were fine too, oh and this is Hailey, my Daughter. And this is the beautiful mother, Rose. I think you two know each other." Derek said all this and popped up on of his McDreamy smiles_

_"Yah, I believe we do" Mere said plainly. She noticed that Derek was always staring at her, when she catches his eyes they quickly look at another direction.  
_

_The awkward conversations continued until Hailey started crying, well not really crying but more of complaining. What did they expect she's a kid._

_"Honey, what's wrong?"  
_

_"Am hungry!" the little girl said to her mother  
_

_Rose looked at Meredith and said "I'm really sorry about this"_

_"It's okay, she's a kid" mere said although not wanting to say anything to her at all "Hailey, I have some cookies in the kitchen would like some?" Mere said diverting her attention on the kid_

_The little girl just nodded "Well then, come with me" she held her hand out for Hailey to hold and she did, she led her to the kitchen, leaving the parents behind. She let her sit in the chair and wait as she gets the cookies._

_"Here you are kid" she said handing to her the cookies in a plate. She watched the kid carefuly, she noticed that the longer you look at her the more she looked like Derek. She had his hair and eyes. She ahted the kid for she wanted one from Derek yet still loved her for she's Derek's._

_"Hey kid, how bout' we give your mommy and daddy some of those cookies?"_

_"Okay" _

_The two made their way to the living room and offered them the cookies. And after awhile the family decided to go._

_"Honey, you go ahead I'll just talk to Meredith about something" Derek told her wife as they headed to the door_

_When the mother and daughter were outside Derek started talking "I'm sorry to just come here" _

_Meredith didn't respond, instead they looked into each others eyes and felt their body starting to get hot. They still had a thing for each other, they always have and always will. A moment later not being able to hold their self, their lips meet, they kissed slowly but deeply, as if savoring every bit of each other, their hands were roaming each others body------ _

_The front door opens revealing the wife_

"MEREDITH! WAKE UP!" Meredith woke up irritated at the person who waked her up for shouting yet relieved she was finally out of that dream

"Why did you have to shout at my ear? I still heat it ringing."

"Sorry, I had too wake you up it's nearly six and you said were going for dinner. We're still on right?"

"Right, but seriously did you have to shout?"

"I said am sorry, what were you dreaming about anyways?"

It hit her then, she was dreaming of Mcdreamy, married to Rose and with a kid. A kid!

"Remember about the guy I told you, Derek and about his nurse."

"Yah Deth, I remember. You just told me that yesterday."

"And you remember about what Die told me on the phone this morning?"

"yup" Mere's friend answered quickly for she was curious as to where this conversation was going

"Well I kinda was dreaming about them. And they were aaaah married and uuh had a kid, a little girl"

Xai couldn't help but laugh at this "Deth your getting paranoid, besides you've only been gone for a week. Even doctors can't make a kid in a week"

"Shut up! now can we get ready for dinner?"

She was now looking forward to this dinner. They were going to the same restaurant where the two were going to. Her naughty part now scheming a plan on what to do to Mcdreamy and his wife I mean Rose.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**~.**

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the update, I know what I said last time. So anways hope ypou like this chapter. If anyone is cofused the Italisized part are the dream parts. Now can you please answer my question in the previous chapter.

Questions: What would you like to happen on the next chapter?

What would you like Meredith do in the dinner?

Please! Please! Please Review! and please right your answers there aswell. Thank you!


End file.
